


A Man and his Mutt

by Burrahobbit



Series: Hankvin Week 2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Paranormal, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Day 6: Roadtrip & Paranormal AU“You’ll get more pets in the hotel room. Now get your big butt up, I’m not carrying you.”





	A Man and his Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is..... so damn self-indulgent.......

“Almost there,” Hank mumbles.

He lets out a tired sigh, fingers tapping against the steering wheel to the tune of the quiet music coming out of the radio.

It’s dark out, the street illuminated solely by his headlights.

Laying in the back seat is the big, fluffy dog his boyfriend turns into at night. 

Occasionally, he can hear Gavin make ‘yip’ noises, like he’s talking in his sleep. Hank smiles softly to himself each time.

The trip has been tiring, but fun. He and Gavin had sung songs on the radio, played stupid games, told jokes, and maybe stopped to make out once or twice. 

But hey, Hank has a hot boyfriend, so who can blame him

Gavin had shifted when the sun dipped below the horizon, and he had fallen asleep soon after.

Hank has been alone with his thoughts for what felt like much too long, but was really only half an hour. He supposes he should at least be happy that Gavin had fallen asleep instead of whining and howling the whole time.

Finally, Hank turns into the parking lot of their hotel. Any longer, and he would have been at risk of falling asleep.

He gets their key from the front desk, then makes his way back to the car.

Opening the back door, he sees his boyfriend sprawled out against the seats. Hank pauses, looking at him for a long moment.

He pets Gavin’s head, the werewolf slowly opening his eyes. His expression turns a mix of happy and tired, tail thumping lazily against the seat.

“C’mon, Gav, we’re at the hotel.”

His words are ignored in favor of the gentle pats. Hank pulls his hand away, making Gavin whine with disappointment.

“You’ll get more pets in the hotel room. Now get your big butt up, I’m not carrying you.”

Gavin scrambles to his feet, jumping out of the car and following Hank to their room.

As soon as they’re inside, he jumps up onto the bed, looking at Hank expectantly.

“Yeah, give me a goddamn sec. I’ll be right there.”

Hank sluggishly gets ready for bed, too tired to bother getting out any more than the essentials from his bag. As soon as he’s ready and undressed, he pulls up the blankets on the bed and sits down.

Gavin lays beside him, eyes pleading.

_“Fine,_ you mangey mutt.”

He rubs Gavin’s belly, making the dog let out a weird half-growl, half-purr. He’s always told Gavin that he sometimes acts more like a cat than a dog.

He’s certainly as sassy as a cat, anyways.

After a minute of petting, Hank lays down fully in the bed, pulling the blankets up over himself.

Gavin shifts, pressing right up beside him. He puts his head on Hank’s shoulder, snuggling up.

“Love you, Gav.”

Unable to speak, Gavin gives a quiet bark back.

Smiling softly, Hank pets his head, watching as his boyfriend quickly falls asleep.

He soon does the same, his arm draped over Gavin.

Even though they’ve driven miles and miles over the course of the day, with Gavin laying beside him, he feels at home.


End file.
